A little too playfull
by sakuraisitachislover
Summary: Itachi just simply...wants Sakura.


**well Life sucks...no I don't own Naruto...and you can't spell crap without rap...**

* * *

Sakura was now 18, a fine med-nin and a great ninja in Konoha. Here Sakura was in a forest right outside of Konoha sitting on top of the Uchiha Itachi choking him, but it wasn't in purpose of killing him and Itachi knew so Itachi did nothing. Itachi just layed there Sakura choking him and smiling his hands held her hips. Sakura nuzzled the right side of his neck with her face and put her mouth to his ear. So how'd they end up like this?!

Tsunade sent Sakura out of the village to search for herb so Sakura did as she was told and went out to the forest…or at least that's how far she got until she spotted Itachi, he seemed to have some ….uh 'problems'….Itachi was bleeding and Sakura jumped down ready to kill him….or that's what she thought until she ended up healing him, then she choked him….playfully….

Sakura's mouth was at his ear making her hips scoot back onto his lower hips, Itachi quirked an eyebrow. Sakura grinded into his hips making him nearly moan in pleasure, of course he knew this was her game but Itachi liked being in control.

"Like playing?" Sakura asked Itachi. Sakura lifted her self up sitting on Itachi, she could feel him getting hard under her. "A little too much" Sakura said disappearing. Flower petals scattered everywhere in the wind, she had used teleportation jutsu.

Itachi smirked "So that's how you want to play?" Itachi muttered to himself.

Sakura got the herb to Tsunade and she was dismissed to go home, it was about 8 pm now and she was tired. Sakura made her way home fidgeting with her keys to get into her individual apartment, Sakura opened the door and closed the door she felt a sudden presence behind her as she faced the back of the door.

Itachi began kissing her neck from behind Sakura gasped, she expected to see Itachi again but not this fast….Sakura turned around to face him, he thrust her into the door making Sakura yelp in pain a little then her lips met his. Sakura gave in she knew he could win anyways Itachi was kissing her neck now making a noise pass her lips. Sakura could feel Itachi smirking as he nibbled on her neck.

"I can make you wait too, you know?" Itachi whispered in her ear leaving her neck and now nibbling on her ear. Itachi disappeared leaving Sakura speechless, but she knew he would watch her…Sakura smiled.

Sakura immediately went to bed, she would worry about taking a shower tomorrow, but Sakura was sad because tomorrow was Naruto's anniversary of death. Orochimaru came back after a few years, battling the village. Sauske that bastard killed Naruto, but Naruto saved the village sacrificing himself…Sakura sat hours over his dead body crying, Sakura clutched her covers trying not to remember she finally fell asleep.

Sakura woke up and sat in her bed looking at her surroundings and stood up grabbing a black shirt and black pants along with black under garments. Sakura stood in the shower for about 20 minutes just thinking about everything and took it in she got out and dried herself off and got dressed drying her mid-back length hair and then made her way to the kitchen and made 2 pieces of toast, of course she knew she was only going to eat one. She ate her toast leaving 1 piece in the kitchen on a plate and went and brushed her teeth, so far today was going fast. When Sakura returned to the kitchen she saw the toast that was on the plate gone she smirked.

Sakura grabbed her keys and walked out of the door to come face to face with Ino, Sakura locked her door and ignored Ino until she got to the bottom floor of the apartment.

"What Ino?" Sakura asked as she kept walking.

"One of the babies is sick" Ino commented "Tsunade's sick and she needs you to watch over the baby today" Ino said.

"Sick?" Sakura was running with chakara to her feet, all of the babies were important to her, of course she could be a higher rank then an RN but she loved watching babies.

Sakura arrived at the baby room panting then she saw him…Naruto and Hinata's baby, unfortunately Naruto gave his fox demon onto this little bundle of his before he died and Hinata was killed at battle, it was just lucky that her baby made it out alive. Sakura washed up and grabbed Natsume their baby. Natsume started to cry Sakura knew he needed fresh air so she brought him outside and he stopped crying and started playing with Sakura's hair. Sakura wanted the little one to see his fathers grave, Sakura brought him to it. Only Tsunade and Sakura were allowed in the tomb because they helped bury him. Everyone else thought he was buried somewhere else.

Sakura bit her lip trying to conceal her tears she couldn't imagine Natsume having no parents it was just so unreal. "Natsume I feel so grateful when I look at you" Sakura said and cuddled the baby to her. Natsume had blonde hair and pearl eyes along with his fathers looks. Natsume was sick right now and Sakura knew it he was a pre-mature baby…born before he was supposed to be.

Sakura's vision was becoming blurry and she dropped to her knees holding Natsume tight and cuddling him making sure he wouldn't get hurt. Sakura felt a jab into her back and she spit out a bit of blood and Natsume was taken from her arms…by who? Sauske that bastard came back?!

Sakura about fell to the ground, she couldn't move she tried but it was useless she tried to scream but couldn't her mouth wouldn't open. Sakura coughed up some blood she sat on her legs beneath her Sakura's hands were at her sides then she saw it…..Natsume was dead?! He was stabbed with a kunai, by sauske? Who wanted kids?

Sakura screamed making the whole place she was in shake she cried letting tears fall down her face and before she fell unconscious and stopped screaming she saw Sauske disappear and Natsume drop and felt strong arms grip her, which only let her lower back where she had gotten stabbed worse.

Itachi had grabbed her and used teleporting jutsu, the place was about to collapse he didn't expect her to do anything, but he was spotted by an ANBU member after when he was carrying her, which made it look worse like he was kidnapping her. Itachi went to his cabin the Akatsuki leader gave him for when he was on break or vacation which he was currently. He layed Sakura down on his bed with her stomache facing the bed, blood was dripping from her onto the bed but that wasn't what he cared about….Itachi wanted to make sure his 'kitten' was okay. Sakura awoke gasping for air and opened her eyes slowly feeling pain on her lower back and stared up at the man caressing her face and smiling at her.

"I hate to be mean to my 'kitten' but you should heal yourself because I don't know how to heal you" Itachi whispered in Sakura's ear

"Itachi?" Sakura gasped as he pulled her up making her sit on his lap she rested her head on his chest.

Sakura made made the hand seals and began healing herself, Itachi never acted this nice to someone but he wanted to know more and knew he would have to play nicely if he wanted a taste of her. Sakura finished gasping for air she had worn herself out then she hugged Itachi and stayed there for now.

Itachi ran his fingers through her tangled hair and kissed her head, Itachi wanted her now! He couldn't stand the pain he pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her stomache making her laugh slightly, Itachi loved hearing that he trailed up onto her neck making a sound escape from her mouth he even enjoyed it more when she ran her hands through his hair removing his hair tie. Itachi's hands were on Sakura's waist, he knew she was pure but he was willing to make her dirty removing her pureness.

Itachi ran his hands from her hips and up through her shirt making him remove it, he sat there looking at her asking permission to remove more of her undergarments. Sakura bit her bottom lip not knowing what to say, but Sakura demanded more. Itachi could see it in her eyes without permission he pulled down her pants and threw them to the side. Sakura unbuttoned his Akatsuki robe and pushed it to the side along with his shirt and pants, she loved the view of his muscles.

As Itachi leaned down to kiss her she felt 'it' He was getting hard and she knew if she continued she would become unpure but she couldn't resist she grabbed his face and pulled him down kissing him, she knew he was in charge but he allowed this little part. Itachi still kissing her unclasped her bra they broke apart gasping for air and he grabbed her bra and tossed it off enjoying the view that layed before him he bent down kissing her breast making her moan loudly.

Sakura knew then next part was coming he was getting hard and she was getting wet, he slipped his hand between her thighs surprising her. Itachi moved his gaze to her face as he felt the wetness, she blushed.

"Horny are we my little 'kitten'?" Itachi asked chuckling a little "Don't worry I'm glad, it won't hurt as bad" Itachi said kissing her demanding an entrance as she gave it to him.

Itachi pulled down her underwear slipping them off and slipped his middle finger into her slit. Sakura cried out in pain into his mouth he could tell she was uncomfortable, but he wanted it and she knew he wouldn't stop. Itachi moved his finger around and left her mouth looking at her, she bit her bottom lip and scratched his back with her nails.

The pain stopped and she calmed down "I need you to let it go your holding it in" Itachi said, she was holding her liquids in and he knew it.

Sakura let the liquids go and blood came out of her slit and Itachi enjoyed every minute of it as the liquids slid down his finger and down her thighs, he slipped another finger in making her moan. Itachi smiled as he looked at her and kissed her neck. Itachi slid his fingers out and in a few times and then his fingers left her entrance and traveled to his mouth she blushed a deep red.

"You taste sweet" Itachi said removing his underwear and she gasped but looked away. Itachi couldn't wait any longer, he placed himself at her entrance making her eyes widen. "Kiss me and don't stop okay?" Itachi said as she nodded.

He kissed her and then thrusted into her making her scream into his mouth in pain and dig her nails into his back. Itachi knew this had to hurt for her she was pure and now was not. Itachi kept kissing watching tears stream down her face as she kissed even harder after about a minute she calmed down and he gasped for air leaving her lips.

"My little kitten's growing up" Itachi said smiling as she glared at him enjoying every moment. Itachi started making a rhythm pulling in and out of her.

"Itachi!" Sakura moaned his name in almost every thrust into her. Sakura then felt it, warm and sticky stuff entering her, her eyes widened and Itachi smirked at her.

After about 5 minutes he forced her to turn over and lean on her knees and elbows with him hovering over her he layed on her back thrusting into her, this felt completely different, she gripped the sheets as he widened her legs.

After about 10 minutes he rolled over laying on the bed panting, Sakura dropped panting and looked at Itachi he reached his arm out and caressed her face and pulled her onto him and layed the covers over them. Sakura rested her head onto his chest falling asleep.

* * *

**I'm bored...hmm Got my phone tooken away at school...my mom's pissed but she said she'd go get it...**


End file.
